Dennis Reynolds
|type of villain = Egotistical Misogynist}} Dennis Reynolds is one of the main characters and a member of "The Gang" and twin brother of Dee Reynolds in It's Always Sunny In Philidalphia. Dennis is afflicted with a borderline personality disorder. He is portrayed by . Biography Early life Dennis was born on August 18, 1976, alongside Dee, to Barbara and Frank Reynolds. Sometime in his life, his grandfather took him and Dee to a camp when they were young. But is revealed that their grandfather was a nazi and took them to a neo-nazi camp. During his childhood, he killed four crows right in front of Dee. It's unknown if this was a physical occurrence or his cruelty towards animals. He was dismissed from a counselor position in summer camp due to being accused of statutory rape of the underage teenage girl, but still maintains he just kissed her and says she was only a year younger than him. Personality Dennis has grandiose delusions that cause him to believe that he is extremely attractive to others. He often "pops off" his shirt in inappropriate situations. He frequently obsesses over any possibility that he may have a visible physical flaw and often spends the remainder of the episode trying to correct it. Dennis is actually very insecure about his looks. Any critique of his looks, however mild or trivial, deeply distresses Dennis and often leads him to extreme behavior. When Dee countered Dennis' insults by claiming that he has a "fat face," it temporarily caused Dennis to become dangerously anorexic. Dennis' delusions of grandeur extend to his relationships with others. In high school and college, Dennis believed that he was a legend that others looked up to. He later found out that he was wrong on both counts. Due to his borderline personality disorder, Dennis is a sociopath, and is almost wholly unable to empathize with others. He routinely destroys others' property, and casually mentions sociopathic acts without any awareness that others might be disturbed by them: *Dennis vandalized Art Sloan's house, and set his yard on fire. *He offered to "frame bang" their Lawyer's wife, and was surprised when the Lawyer referred to it as rape. *Mac is disturbed when Dennis tells him that a good reason for them to have a boat is so they can get women out in international waters, where they will not refuse their sexual advances "because of the implications." He tries to (falsely) reassure Mac that he's not actually going to rape any women, only just that the women will feel like they should give them what they want, "because of the implication." *Dennis has many bench warrants for sexual misconduct, and is implied to be a serial rapist. *He created the D.E.N.N.I.S. system which is basically a way to seduce women by pretending to love them. To which the acronym's are: 'D'emonstrate Value, 'E'ngage Physically, 'N'urture Dependence, 'N'eglect Emotionally, 'I'nspire Hope, 'S'eparate Entirely. Gallery Dennis (2).jpg Category:Protagonists Category:Rapists Category:Anti-Villain Category:Perverts Category:Kidnapper Category:Male Category:Xenophobes Category:Misogynists Category:Arrogant Category:Abusers Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Karma Houdini Category:Related to Hero Category:Hypocrites Category:Comedy Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Addicts Category:Drug Dealers Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Mastermind Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Criminals Category:Liars Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Thief Category:Delusional Category:Mentally Ill Category:God Wannabe Category:Stalkers Category:Sitcom Villains Category:Opportunists Category:Wrestlers Category:Neutral Evil Category:Control Freaks Category:Obsessed Category:Lover Stealers Category:Hero's Lover Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Greedy Category:Graverobbers Category:Torturer Category:Supremacists Category:Elitist Category:Parents Category:On & Off Category:Wrathful Category:Psychopath Category:Egotist Category:Extortionists Category:Conspirators Category:Traitor Category:Betrayed Category:Cowards Category:Blackmailers Category:Vandals Category:Fighters Category:Brutes Category:Gamblers Category:Adulterers Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Usurper Category:Honorable Category:Remorseful Category:Trickster Category:Brainwashers Category:Charismatic Category:Sophisticated Category:Wealthy Category:Extravagant Category:Misanthropes Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Master Orator Category:Master of Hero Category:Spy Category:Vengeful Category:Destroyers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Provoker Category:Social Darwinists